What Happens Now?
by VeganCSI
Summary: The night after Final Jam, Mitchie and Shane slept together in a moment of passion. Now, Mitchie's got a big problem on her hands. First Camp Rock fic, story better than summary! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own Camp Rock. Rated T for now but might turn into M later! Hope you like it!**

Mitchie was officially freaking out. Not only was it one, but her period was two weeks late.

'_It could only be his.' _she thought. She stopped pacing and sat on her bed, and began to cry. Her mom was out and her dad was at work, so she cried. After a few minutes she sat up, grabbed ten dollars, and left a note on the counter saying she went out and would be back in a couple of minutes. On her way to the Walgreens a couple of blocks away, Mitchie thought back to the night that could potentially have ruined her life.

()

_The show was over, Mitchie was shaking. She had never felt this way before. She had just experienced what before she could only dream about. She sang in front of a huge audience, and not just that, but with the boy she had been dreaming about forever, Shane Grey. She could feel the tension as soon as she saw him. Sure, they flirted, but no one made a move._

_That night after Final Jam, Shane pushed through a crowd of people telling her how well she did. Well it was true. Shane had never seen or heard anything better. When he reached her, he held out his hand and asked, "Mitchie? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"_

_"Oh, uh yeah, sure!" she blushed. She grabbed his hand as he lead her out of the crowded room. They walked along the trail that went through the middle of the camp, and it was quiet and dark, since everyone was still inside. They stopped infront of Shane's cabin._

_"Mitchie, I, uh," he stumbled._

_"What, Shane?" she asked._

_"I have, I have never experienced anything like that before in my life. Ever. And in that moment that we were on stage together, I have never felt more passionate about anything. And I know from that the moment I saw you that, that, I love you." Shane finished, and looked up into her eyes._

_"Oh, Shane. I love you, too!" she screamed. And they wrapped there arms around each other and kissed so passionately she thought she was going to burst. They parted and looked into each others' eyes. Mitchie grabbed his hand, and started leading him into Shane's cabin._

()

"Watch where you're going!" a cab driver yelled as Mitchie walked out into a crosswalk.

This shook Mitchie out of her flashback, and embarrased yelled "Sorry" to the cab driver and ran across. Luckily, she was now outside Walgreens, and let's be honest, she had bigger things to worry about.

She walked through the automatic doors, and felt the rush of air-conditioning on her skin. She walked toward the aisle that normally she came to every month, but as she turned down it, she walked right past the tampons and pads, until the pregnancy tests were staring her right in the face. Embarrased that someone would see her, she grabbed one off the shelf and hurried toward the check-out counter. A few feet away, she stopped. She couldn't _just _buy a pregnancy test! She looked around, and grabbed the new issue of _Seventeen._

Taking a deep breath, she walked confidently up to the cashier, and purchased her things, ignoring the look from the old woman next to her. She ran out of the store, and ran all the way home.

She was panting when she walked in the door. Unfortunately, her mom was standing there. "Honey, where did you go? Why are you out of breath?" she asked.

"Oh, I, uh, just went to Walgreens! The new _Seventeen _is out and Alicia Keys is on the cover!" she said as she ran up the stairs to her room. As she closed her door she went straight to her bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She fumbled with the box, spilling it's contents on the floor. She scrambled to pick everything up. She took the test, then slid down on the floor to wait for her results. The box said it would take five to seven minutes, but to Mitchie, it felt like forever.

After giving it ten minutes, Mitchie got up on her knees, only to see a bright pink plus sign looking her right in the face.

**Oh man! This is my first Camp Rock fanfic as you can tell from my username and the details might not be perfect!**

**If you want me to continue please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own Camp Rock, etc. Oh and beware, MILD sex scene ahead, so be warned.**

Mitchie was so stunned by what she was seeing in front of her, she couldn't even cry. She just stood there, in a daze, feeling like she had be slapped.

"Mitchie! Dinner!" her father called from downstairs, breaking her out of her stupor.

"Oh, uh, COMING!" she said, and wrapped the test and box in the Walgreens bag, and buried it in the trash can. As she was walking down the stairs, she forced herself to put on a happy face.

"Hi honey, please set the table and get drinks, it is almost ready," her mom said.

As Mitchie retrieved plates and glasses from around the corner, her dad came up behind her and surprised her with a hug.

Scared, Mitchie dropped a glass on the floor and what seemed like slow motion watched it shatter to pieces.

"God, Dad! You scared me half to death!" Mitchie shrieked, near tears.

"Gosh, Mitch, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked.

Embarrassed by her outburst she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," as she bent down to pick up the pieces.

After everything was cleaned up the family sat down for dinner. It was all going well, and Mitchie had even managed to block out everything that was happening. Until her mother asked, "So, Mitchie, anything new happen today?"

Shook by the question, Mitchie composed herself and coolly replied, "No, uh, just finishing up back to school shopping, school starts in less than two weeks!"

Oh, shit. She'd forgotten about that, too. After all the dishes were clean, Mitchie announced that she was going to take the dog for a walk.

"But Mitchie, I already took her this morning. Plus, it's going to get dark soon." her mother said.

"I'll be back at dusk, don't worry!" she replied, grabbing the leash.

Mitchie hooked up the dog and grabbed her cell phone and keys, and walked out the door. As she was walking she mindlessly headed to the park.

()

_As Shane and Mitchie headed inside, they started kissing again. Mitchie took off her shirt and pushed Shane onto the bed. They kissed and undressed some more and soon enough it was down to nothing._

_"Mitchie, are you sure this is what you want?" Shane asked with questioning eyes._

_"I have never wanted anything more in my entire life." she replied._

_That was all it took, he entered her. Sure, it was a tiny bit uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She was in love with him, and sure enough, it got better. A few more thrusts and he came inside her. _

_They heard the rustling of people outside. Frightened, she scrambled to get dressed. Mitchie quickly threw on her clothes, and hurried back to her cabin, hopeing no one would see her come out of Shane's._

_After the door closed, Shane thought, 'She didn't even say goodbye.'_

()

As Mitchie sat down on a bench she broke out of the memory. '_I am one of those stupid girls that didn't even think to use protection. This is all my fault.'_

She felt her stomach tie up in knots, but she couldn't bring herself to cry. How could she have let this happen? It wasn't like her, at all!

()

_The next morning, as everyone was packing, Mitchie couldn't bring herself to do it. She walked and walked around outside. Her mind was somewhere else, but her feet lead her to the dock._

_As fate would have it, there was Shane, looking as gorgeous as ever with his feet hanging over the edge. _

_Mitchie didn't know if she could do this, but she took a deep breath, walked up and sat next to him. Shane looked up at her, and then looked back down._

_"Shane, what is wrong?" she asked, touching his shoulder._

_He jerked away at her touch. "Look, Mitchie. If it was a mistake, just say so. You don't need to mess with me."_

_Taken aback, Mitchie asked, "What are you talking about? It wasn't a mistake! I love you, Shane!"_

_Angered he shot back, "Yeah, well. You sure ran out like a bat out of hell last night!"_

_"Shane, there was people outside, I didn't want to get caught!" she shot back._

_"Save it, Mitchie. I don't need this." he said. He shoved a piece of paper in her hand, and walked away._

_She opened the paper, and it was what she could only guess was his phone number. _

_They didn't see each other for the rest of camp, and Mitchie looked at the phone number everyday, too scared to call._

()

That was it, Mitchie couldn't hold back anymore. She cried and cried on the bench. Luckily no one walked by.

The sun was beginning to set, so Mitchie started the walk home, drying her tears with her shirt.

She had to face reality, she had to dial those ten numbers and press send this time.

**So I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I needed to get the story straight before she calls him. Which by the way will be happening next chapter but ONLY if you guys review!**

**Oh and feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism because I know the story needs work(: Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own Camp Rock, etc.**

Mitchie walked through the door just as the sun went down, and it looked like her parents were only waiting up for her so they could go to bed.

As she walked into the kitchen to set down some water for the dog, her mother came up to her and gave her a hug. As she pulled away she asked, "Mitchie, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," she started, "I just needed to get some exercise, that's all."

"Okay, if you say so," her mother started, not quite believing her, "if you need anything, feel free to wake us."

"Okay, thank you. G'night Dad!" she called.

"Night, Sweetie." he answered, as they retreated into their bedroom. Mitchie filled a glass with water and headed upstairs.

She reached her room, went inside and locked the door behind her. For extra security, she went into her bathroom and locked that door, too.

She sat down on the cool tile, and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. As she entered the numbers, she couldn't help but think, _'Is this a cell phone or house phone? Who is going to answer? What do I even SAY?'_

She came to the conclusion that she would just have to wing it. Before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed send and held the phone up to her ear.

After three rings, a male voice picked up. "Hello?" he asked.

Mitchie's breath caught in her throat. "Hello?" the voice asked again. "Who is this?"

"I, uh, may I please talk to Shane?" she asked.

"Who is this?" he asked again.

"This is, this is Mitchie, from, camp." She wondered if she should have told him her name. Well, she couldn't just say _Yeah, I'm the girl that slept with him and now pregnant with his child._

"Oh. Listen Mitchie, this is his brother, Nate. And I don't know exactly what happened, but I doubt Shane is going to want to talk to you." he finished.

There were those tears, again. "You have to help me. I know he doesn't want to talk to me, but I need to talk to him. Don't tell him whose on it, just give it to him. Say it's urgent. Please." she told him.

"Alright, I'll try." he said. Mitchie heard footsteps and she tried to compose herself. She heard someone on the other end.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

Oh, my. She had almost forgotten how his voice sent chills down her spine. She didn't know if she could do this.

"Hi." she said softly into the receiver.

"Oh, it's you." he spat.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called, I'll g-" she started.

"Wait!" he said, cutting her off. "Mitchie, I can't do this anymore. I, I am glad that you called. I'm sorry I was such a jackass at camp. I didn't know how to handle the situation. I'm sorry. You don't know how much I've missed you."

Mitchie was so elated she almost forgot what she had to tell him. She didn't know what else to do, so many emotions were flooding her mind, she started to cry again.

"Mitchie! What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Shane, I am so glad to hear you say that, you have no idea. I just, just need to talk to you in person. It's kind of, important." she finished.

"What is it? Why can't you just tell me over the phone?" he asked, concerned.

"I just, can't do that. I know you're busy with, you know, being a rock star and everything-" they both laughed lightly, "but is there any chance you could come down here soon?" she asked.

"You expect me to just drive two and a half hours to your house and you're not even going to tell me what's wrong?!" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, but please?" she asked.

"Just tell me why!" he begged.

Mitchie was getting angry. "Fine, Shane. You know what?! I'm pregnant. It's yours. Congratulations!" she screamed, and hung up.

_'This is horrible, it was going so well, then he asked one question and I blew up at him. What kind of bitch am I turning into?' _she asked herself.

Mitchie didn't care. She was exhausted, and as she climbed onto her bed, she fell right asleep.

()

The next morning, Mitchie was awakened by the ring of the doorbell. Figuring it was the UPS man, Mitchie tried to fall back asleep.

But Sam, her dog, wouldn't let it go. He stood at the door barking and barking.

"Sam, shut UP!" Mitchie screamed, but to no avail.

She gave up, her parents were at work, she had to take care of this. She padded downstairs, unlocked the door, and hauled it open.

And there stood Shane.

()

Mitchie was speechless, and just gaped at him. Ignoring the dumbstruck look on her face, Shane let himself in, and started looking around, apparently looking for something to say also.

"Mitchie-" he started.

"Shane, I'm sorry you found out this way." Mitchie intercepted. "I really, really didn't mean for this to happen."

"So it's true, then?" he questioned.

"What? You think I would lie about something like this?!" Mitchie started, angered again.

"No, Mitchie! Please, calm down! I just, I don't know what to do here." he pleaded.

She calmed down. "Yeah, well, neither do I. Do you want to sit down?"

Shane nodded, and she let him into the kitchen.

"Do want something to drink?" she asked him.

"No thank you, can you sit down, too?"

Mitchie came and sat down next to him.

"So, what happens now?" Shane asked. Too bad Mitchie was had been asking that question since yesterday.

**So? Haha, I wanted to thank you all for your great reviews and please keep them coming! I'm sorry my chapters aren't very long but I do try! And I kind of had trouble with the dialogue for this chapter so I apologize for that(:**

**Feel free to give constructive criticism because I want the story to do well and hopefully the next chapter will be even better.**

**So thank you and please don't forget to press the purple button on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't own Camp Rock, etc. Thank you all so much for your reviews, it's what keeps me going(:**

Mitchie and Shane sat on the couch together, just enjoying each others company. As Mitchie leaned her head on his shoulder, she told him, "Shane, you don't know how great it feels to see you again, even under the circumstances."

"I missed you, too. Even my brothers noticed I was acting strange." he replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how _did _you get down here by yourself? I thought you guys were booked straight for a million years!" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I just told them that I needed to visit a friend from camp and that I would be back late. Nate must have explained everything, because they were okay with it."

Shane looked down at her and when she averted her eyes he asked, "Mitchie, you know that you are more than my friend, right?"

"You mean, that you still want to be with me, after, you know, this?" she asked, gesturing towards her stomach.

"I love you, do you know that?" Mitchie blushed, and he continued, "and I know this isn't the best situation. But I'm here for you, okay?"

"I love you, too." she told him.

"Now, come on. Let's go do something. We need to catch up on everything else that has happened." he said, and helped her up off the couch.

Mitchie went upstairs and got ready, and came back down and left her parents a note. They walked outside, and as Mitchie was locking the door, she noticed the sleek, black car parked outside.

"Oh, my! Is this your car?!" she shrieked.

"Rock star perks. Is it okay if we walk though? I'm so tired of driving." he explained.

"Yeah, that's fine. Again, thank you so much for coming down here, you don't know how much this means to me." she said.

Shane wrapped her in a hug, and that was enough for her. She melted into his arms, and time felt like it was frozen.

They reluctantly released each other, and just started walking. They walked and walked, talking about everything from Connect Three's upcoming tour to Mitchie's classes she was taking next year.

Everything was so comfortable between them, then Shane took a deep breath and asked, "Have you told your parents yet?"

Mitchie froze, she sat down on a bench and composed herself. "I, uh. I don't know. I mean, I've thought about it. But I don't even know what I'm going to do yet. But I know I can't hide this forever."

"I see." he said.

"The way I see it, there is three options. The first is abortion," they both flinched, "which I have always been pro-life. I just can't see myself killing this child." she said.

"I'm so glad you feel that way! I know it's your choice, but I don't know if I could live with that." he told her.

Mitchie smiled. "The second option is to have the baby and keep it. But, come on. I'm sixteen! I can't raise a child! Plus I would have to move out, drop out of school, find a job! I don't think I could do it. It blows my mind just _thinking _about it."

Shane nodded, "So the third option?" he asked.

"Have the baby, and give it up for adoption." she said. "Which I've given a lot of thought to. And out of all the options, it's the best one. I know I'll still have to tell everyone, and have it, but it works.

"Well, looks like that's it. That's one problem you can check off your list, at least" he said.

Mitchie sighed. "That's one way to look at it."

Shane looked at his watch. "Well, it's three o'clock. You have me for three more hours before I have to head back."

"Do you really have to go?" she pleaded.

"I don't know, Mitchie. As much as I would love to, I'm not sure. But forget about that, let's go do something while we still can." he said.

"Well, what do you want to do? she asked.

Shane paused, then said, "Tell your parents."

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry! Haha, I hope you liked this chapter, I really tried to slow it down, but I'm not sure how well I did. And I know it's short, so please forgive me.**

**Please, please review!**


End file.
